This proposal is in response to PA-07-436 "Bioengineering Approaches to Energy Balance and Obesity (STTR [R41/R42])". In this project we will assess a wrist-worn "bite counter" for monitoring food intake. Specifically, we will evaluate the device across different foods, liquids, utensils and containers to measure its utility for monitoring eating. We will create a bite database that systematically measures the accuracy of the device. If validated, the device could provide a novel measure for empowering an individual to measure how much he or she eats over the long term. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This research will assess a wrist-worn "bite counter" for monitoring food intake. Specifically, we will evaluate the device across different foods, liquids, utensils and containers to measure its utility for monitoring eating. If validated, the device could provide a novel long-term measure.